


Bombs Away

by kryptonarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry are having a baby. Harry gets a job as a porn star to support them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bombs Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Bombs Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074955) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



> This was originally posted on my Tumblr and on 1Dfanfics. It is also a rewritten version of Panic! at the disco fic I wrote, I may post that too.

Harry’s mid-thrust when Liam decides to drop the bomb. The biggest news the older male has ever delivered. 

“Uh, Harry…?” he groans. “I’m pregnant.”

Harry nearly chokes on his spit and he loses his grip on the headboard. “Um…,” he says, ceasing his movements as he barely catches himself before he falls on his boyfriend. He’s already going soft, he can feel it. That was the ultimate mood-killer. “Whoa, um…” he tries to speak, he’s in shock. He pulls out of the older male and lies back on the mattress.

Harry’s green eyes are locked on the crack in their ceiling.

“Yeah,” Liam begins; oddly he’s not at all bothered by what’s going on. It wasn’t the best sex they’d had anyways, he wasn’t missing much. And it’s not like he can concentrate anyways; when all he’s thinking about is his boyfriend’s penis stabbing their baby. “I’m like twelve weeks gone already. I found out yesterday.” 

The doctor estimates that he probably got pregnant around the end of August. Liam figures it would be just his luck that he’d get pregnant from birthday sex. 

The two men are quite a sight to see. Both lying naked, fingers crossed over their stomachs. Their eyes are both glued to the same crack in the ceiling.

“How can we afford a baby?” Harry asks Liam, rhetorically. Neither one of them have been able to keep a steady job in months. They’re still teenagers, Liam just turned nineteen and Harry’s still just eighteen. The only thing they have going for them is that they’re both done with high school. They’ve barely been able to make rent the last month. Harry’s mother has been helping them out, but only because she doesn’t want them moving in with her.

Liam merely shrugs because he knows he doesn’t have to answer the question. They’re broke. They can’t afford a baby; but they can’t afford to have the pregnancy terminated either. They’re still babies themselves, so.

“We’ll think of something,” Harry says finally, scratching lazily at his stomach.

“I know,” Liam yawns. He rolls over on his side and curls up against his boyfriend. He rests his head against Harry’s shoulder and drapes his arm across the younger man’s stomach.

***

“I’m going to be a porn star,” Harry announces as he enters the apartment three weeks later. He shakes the snow off his clothes and begins hanging up his jacket.

“You’re going to be a what?” Liam gawks at his boyfriend. He did not just hear those words fall from his lover’s lips. He didn’t. The thought of it makes the boy shudder.

“A porn star,” Harry repeats, jumping over the back of the couch. His shoes are still on and he’s flinging dirty water everywhere.

“Why?” Liam asks, frowning. He closes the parenting book that he was reading and turns his full attention to Harry.

“Why not?” Harry shrugs, kicking off his white Converse. Now, there’s a dirty puddle on the rug. Liam frowns at this too. How is he supposed to raise a baby in their little shit hole apartment? How is he supposed to clean up after two babies; Harry was like living with a toddler already, especially when Louis was over.

“I think that’s nasty,” Liam states, as blunt as possible; this is about both the water on his carpet and his boyfriend’s possible new job. “You’re going to be having sex with other people, and then you’ll come home and have sex with me. That’s just weird.” He rests his hands on his stomach; he’s fifteen weeks now. There isn’t a much a bump yet, but he feels like he needs to be protective right now.

Harry snorts. “We won’t be having sex until that thing comes out of you.”  
The comment was rude and Harry knew it as soon as it said, but he also knew he couldn’t take it back. Liam felt the tears coming immediately. His hormones are running on high now and everything sets him off. But he thinks maybe that Harry’s comment would have upset him whether he was pregnant or not.

“You’re an asshole, Harry Styles,” Liam says, jumping up from the couch. He whines loudly as he stomps through the puddle Harry’s shoes made. He doesn’t even care that they’re on the third floor as he stomps down the hall. Everyone below them can hear his footsteps and the door slamming; they can probably hear the sobs too.

Because Harry sure can and he’s pretty sure they can hear his heart break a little bit.

***

It’s been a month and a half since Harry dropped his own bomb. He’s been working at Lotta Bliss Studios. He’s only made one movie so far, it was a hit. He made something close to two grand. The director said that people probably liked it because Harry was so young, this sort of freaks Harry out a bit, but he tries not to think about it. The first thing he bought was groceries; the next thing he bought was a crib.

It was something that was important to Liam. He was five and a half months already and it was the only thing they had. Liam was still irritable. Liam’s mom had been paying for all the doctor bills.

Harry gets home late from work today. The first thing he sees is Liam sitting on the couch, the next thing he notices is the older boys shoulders are shaking. Harry recognizes that he’s crying immediately. 

Liam is sitting on the couch, bawling, and reading a baby name book. It was decided that they didn’t want to carry on any family names with their baby. They didn’t think the world could handle another Harry Edward Styles or Liam James Payne. 

Liam doesn’t know what’s wrong. But he’s pretty sure it has something to do with his hormones and his boyfriend’s line of work. Or maybe it’s because it’s Valentine’s Day and his boyfriend was working on porn. Harry was fucking some other guy on Valentine’s Day. And, maybe it has something to do with the fact that Harry missed the appointment to see what the sex of their baby is.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, shaking off the snow. This time he remembers to kick his shoes off first.

“Everything,” Liam answers, standing up. He tosses the book of names onto the coffee table and walks into the kitchen. He doesn’t even look in Harry’s direction. 

Liam had actually made dinner. Of course, it wasn’t anything special; macaroni and cheese with a ham steak cut in half for the two to share. Well three, but Harry seemed to forget about the little one his boyfriend was carrying.

Harry thinks maybe he’s fucked up big time now. He knew what today was. And he forgot.

“Li,” Harry whispers. There wasn’t any way to make up for this. He missed the appointment. He didn’t get him anything for the holiday. 

The younger male follows Liam into the kitchen. From his place in the door way, he watches Liam wipe tears from his cheeks; he watches him dump the wasted dinner into the trash can. “I’m sorry,” he says, walking over to his lover.

Liam rolled his eyes and tossed the plates into the sink. The fragile dishes shatter effortlessly against the metal basin. “Fuck you, Harry.” Okay. Maybe that wasn’t what he wanted to hear; it was safe to say, however, that he did deserve it.

Liam wanted to forgive him, because he had bought the baby a bed, but he just couldn’t. Harry missing out on the dinner was one thing, but missing their appointment was just unacceptable. It felt like Harry was ditching not only him, but their child. It wasn’t fair to the little one.

Harry flinched as the plates broke. He bowed his head in shame.

“Here, have a look at your baby,” Liam hisses, tossing an ultrasound photograph at his boyfriend as he walks passed. He made sure there was no way to tell what the baby’s gender was in the picture. He didn’t want to know if Harry couldn’t be there the moment they found out.

Harry squats down and picks the photo up off of the dingy floor boards. There’s a lump in his throat that won’t leave. To him the baby looks like a giant sea monkey, but it’s his sea monkey. It’s kind of cute, from what he can tell anyway.

Why does he have to be such a jerk all the time?

***  
Its May now, Liam is eight months pregnant. As much as Harry hates to be cliché, he knows that his boyfriend is glowing. He knows that the baby doesn’t look like a sea monkey anymore. He also knows that, the apartment is empty, very empty. In fact, there’s an eerie silence about the place. Liam clearly isn’t home. This worries Harry a little bit because. Liam could drop that baby any minute now.

Harry tries not to panic, and he tries really hard. But he’s not going to lie, he’s kind of disappointed. He came home early today. He even brought Chinese take-out and flowers for Liam. In an angry huff, he tosses the flowers onto the coffee table. A few of the rose petals flutter onto the old, stained rug.

He realizes he’s overreacting, when he enters the kitchen and sees a note hanging onto the fridge.

In Liam’s neat handwriting the note reads:

_Shopping with Niall and Zayn. They wanted to pick out baby things and get some groceries._

_Love, Li and Peanut_

“Fuck,” Harry curses, setting the bag of food on the counter. So, to try and reverse the situation, he headed back to the living room and made the petals on the floor look intentional. Then he dished up the food onto plates and set out a few candles. He didn’t even know they had them.  
Liam comes home not long after Harry finishes setting the food on the coffee table. They don’t actually have a real table, but neither of them complains about it.

“Hey baby,” Liam smiles, he wasn’t expecting to see Harry home so early. He’d mentioned something that morning about having to re-shoot scenes because his director didn’t like how they’d turned out. Liam would never admit how disappointed he was about this; he just wanted Harry to himself these days. He also wasn’t expecting the food or the flowers or the candles either. Nothing this romantic and cute ever came from Harry.

Harry grinned, standing over the coffee table. His hand was holding a lighter and he was hovering over the candles. “I did something special for you and Peanut,” he replies, tossing the lighter down next to the plates.

“I see that,” Liam beams, and he thinks he can feel tears coming to his eyes Liam hasn’t felt this happy about anything in such a long time and Harry hardly does things like this, and maybe his hormones are just slightly out of whack. 

He set the bags he was carrying down behind the couch and walks over to Harry. “Peanut has been pretty fussy today,” he mentions, putting his hands on his protruding stomach

Harry laughs softly and rests his hands on the small hill that is his boyfriend’s abdomen. It was so beautiful how Liam had filled out. Before he was toned and muscular; which was sexy too, but now he has this expectant glow about him that Harry finds hard to resist. He’s got curves too now. It’s all so wonderful. “Is that right?” he asked, smiling softly, waiting for a kick. The baby didn’t kick for him very often. Harry decided that the baby didn’t like him.

Harry sighed softly. “Peanut never kicks for me,” he stated sadly. “I think Peanut hates me.” This is the part he really hated. His baby would kick for Zayn and Louis; the “uncles”, but not for him. Not for the daddy.

“Peanut doesn’t hate you,” Liam said gently, moving Harry’s hand lower on the bump. “Here, right there. She’s kicking,” he beams. They didn’t actually know what their baby was yet, having decided after the missed appoint to just wait for delivery to find out. Though Liam was convinced he was having a girl.

“Oh! He’s kicking, he’s kicking!” Harry squealed, helping to reaffirm for Liam that Harry was like living with a toddler sometimes. He was convinced they were having a boy. “Now, before your food gets any colder and the wax gets everywhere, let’s eat!” 

Sometimes Harry has a small case of A.D.D.

***

“Harry, HARRY!” Liam yells, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder violently. There was probably more force than was needed but Liam didn’t really care. He wanted Harry awake right this instant. He was having a baby. The baby was coming, in the middle of the night, a week early. 

Harry groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. “Mmph,” he grumbles, slapping Liam’s side of the bed.

“Harry! You don’t get it!” Liam whines, stomping his foot. “Your baby is coming. And she wants out right now!” he groans and clutches onto the edge of the mattress. After the horrible contraction passes he stands up straight again. “Harry! Please, get up. I’m in labor.” There are maybe some tears now.

“Wait…labor? Did you say you’re in labor?” Harry asks now, sitting bolt upright. It’s amazing how a few choice words can bring him out of a deep sleep. “But, it’s not time yet,” he adds, staring at the faint outline of his boyfriend’s face. The light in the bathroom is on and the faint glow around Liam’s head makes him look like an angel.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Well, it doesn’t matter how early it is. Peanut is ready to come out,” he chuckles softly at his own comment. “But, hurry please,” he adds, shaking his head. “This hurts.”

***

It took two hours, twenty-thousand tears, and way too many curse words to count before Harry is finally asked to cut the cord of his bouncing baby boy.

Liam was definitely pouting. He wanted a little princess. But, by the time they get him all cleaned up and placed into Liam’s arms he’s not letting that little baby go anywhere.

Louis, Zayn and Niall stop by in the morning. Zayn calls Liam a lioness because he so protective of his little baby already. Louis makes a joke about naming him Simba.

In the end they name their little bundle of joy Wyatt James Styles. Because it is a cute name, even if it James is one of Liam’s names. Niall will claim they named him after him though. They almost went with James Wyatt but after throwing combinations around they went with Wyatt as his first name.

When they get the bill for the hospital stay and the birth, two weeks later, Harry’s glad he’s a porn star. Liam would never admit it to Harry, but he’s glad too. The money is good, even if Liam doesn’t approve of the actual job.


End file.
